Kuroko no Basket x reader One Shots
by Pinza-chan
Summary: Just one shot series to you guys **Request are welcome!** Newest: Kuroko
1. Aomine

.

**Beautiful Night ~ Aomine Daiki**

* * *

It already was 2:14 a.m. You were reading tomorrows history exam, because you had forgotten it and sucked at history, and listening Love Me Dead by Ludo. You tried be quiet cause your twin brother, Tetsuya, was already sleeping. And if you're wondering; yes you share your room with your bro. (A/N: I know this annoys someones but can't help it. *brofist* to Pewds fans! ... sumimasen!)

Suddenly your phone ringed for message. It was from, surprise surprise, your best AND boyfriend Aomine.  
_**'Hey (Y/N) look out from your window'**_  
Ok...? Has he lost his mind or something? You thought as you walked to look out. Small yelp came from your mouth when you saw Aomine outside, waving his hand to you and smirking.

"Are you crazy?" you asked after you opened window.  
"Me? Crazy? I don't think so" he replied. "I just came to stole the princess."  
With those words he lifted you to his arms bridal style and shut the window.  
"You know that Tetsuya s going to kill you, right?" you simply said when he started walking away.  
"That's why it was stealing."  
You couldn't stop yourself from giggling.

Aomine stopped top of little hill middle of lea. He put you to the ground and sat behind you while wrapping blanket around you two.  
You stared mesmerizing starry sky.  
"It's beautiful at the night" you whispered.  
"Yeah but not as beautiful as star who fall from sky to me" Aomine murmured and kissed you softly.

**Extend ending**  
**Kuroko: So where were you at last night?****  
****You: N-nowhere****  
****Kuroko: I'm thinking go to see Aomine today. There's favor I need to ask from him.****  
You: R-really?**  
**Kuroko: *nodds* That he would return you before 9:00 a.m. so you could go to school...****  
You: Ehehe... Pleasedon'tkillhim! *runs away***

* * *

So how was it? Pretty shitty I know ^^' Nah I'm proud of it!

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


	2. Himuro

.

**Seeing you again ~ Himuro Tatsuya**

* * *

Nine damn months. Almost ten. Just how longer it will take to see him again? When Taiga and Tatsuya left back to Japan you were left alone. Well you and big hole in your heart, Tatsuya's place, were left alone. It wasn't nice.

You woke up and do normal routines; took a shower, brushed teeth (or tooth Pewds help me which one?!), wear jeans, top and hoodie. You put Without Me by Eminem from your MP3 and left to basketball court. You loved hang out there.

As usually there were lots of people playing streetball. You sat to watch their play. It was really amazing, how they were able to move so fast and to those epic moves. Tho, they weren't as amazing as Tiger and Tatsuya. You shook your head and tried forget those two.

Suddenly you heard loud cheering from little court. You glanced and saw familiar black-haired teen. Could it be...?

You stood up and ran to little court, not believing your eyes. It really was him!  
He shot three points and ended the game. Then he turned towards you.  
"Tatsuya!" you shouted. His eyes widened before he smile.  
"(Y/N)! It's great to see you" he said.  
You hugged him, tears running down your cheeks.  
"I missed you so much" you sobbed to his shirt.  
"Me too (Y/N), me too" he patted your head.

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	3. Murasakibara

**.**

**Quick Texting ~ Murasakibara Atsushi**

* * *

**Chat room**

**YOU: "Hey"**  
**"Hey Mura-kun!"**  
**"HEY!?"**

**MURASAKIBARA: "(Y/N)-chin it's 3 a.m. Why the heck do you keep texting to me?"****  
**

**YOU: "I made pancakes, want some?"  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: "..."  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes"****  
**

**YOU: "Cool!"  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: "So what movie do you wanna watch?"****  
**

**YOU: "You know me too well~ and Winnie The Pooh :)"  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: "Like always..."****  
**

**YOU: "Hehe, love ya too :P"**

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	4. Aomine & Kise

.

**Chocolate prank ~ Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki**

* * *

**A/N: (r/g/n) = random guy name**

* * *

It was Valentines. You had made chocolate to your two best friends and decided give some to (r/g/n) too. He was the biggest playboy in Teiko. Even now, front of school doors where you asked to he came, he was with his current girlfriend.  
"(r/g/n) could you please accept these chocolates?" You hold pink box with red ribbon.  
"Umm.. Sorry but I don't like you that way. I mean, you aren't even pretty. Probably no one will ever think you like that" he coldly replied.  
Before you could say anything someone wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and landed his head top of yours.  
"Yo (Y/N)" Aomine lazily yanked as Kise walked next to you and saw chocolate box.  
**"Huh?! (Y/N)cchi has made chocolate!" **blonde model cheered.  
"You have some to us too, right?" Aomine questioned.  
"Of course you fools" you smirked and gave blue box to Aomine and yellow box to Kise. "I hope you'll like them." You quickly kissed their cheeks.  
**"So what going on here?"**Kise asked.  
"Nothing. I just wanted make sure that he" you nodded towards (r/g/n). "is totally worthless piece of shit."  
"HUH?!" (r/g/n) shouted.  
"I'm happy that you didn't take these chocolates for two reasons. One, now you can't wait until end of the school to throw them away. Two, these are bought from nearby store. Chili-chocolate. I planned eat them all by myself" you smirked. You turned towards you two bestie. "I have to go now but will you guys go movies with me?"  
"**S**u**r**e**" **they replied.  
"Then I see you after school" you waved to them.  
Aomine and Kise looked at each others and smirked.  
**"****S****h****e ****l****o****v****e****s ****u****s****" **  
Then they left and leave confused (r/g/n) alone with his bitch.

**Extend ending  
****Kise: Hey Aomine, did you heard what (r/g/n) said about our (Y/N)?****  
****Aomine: *smirk* Yeah, I was thinking one kinda joke what make everyone hate him for couple months****  
****Kise: I'm in**

* * *

If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook? UndeadPinza

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	5. Kuroko

.

**Romeo and Juliet ~ Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

"Ne, (Y/N)-chan, what are you reading?" Kuroko asked from you. He was your best friend since you were five and he was six. You two were lunch break. He was on 9th (middle school year 3) garden and you were on 8th (middle school year two).

"Oh, Romeo and Juliet. Its homework" you replied.

"Do you like it?" Kuroko start read the book over your shoulder.

"No" you shook your head.

"Really? Why?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Romeo and Juliet are stupid. They risk everything because of such thing like love" you put the book away.

"You don't like love?" Kuroko's voice was pretty sad.

"Love is cruel. It means you think you can trust someone and he will be always with you. But when you blink your eyes, he will be gone. Love is something what I don't need" you lied. Love is cruel but you wanted, no, you needed love. More than anything.

"Well you see only love's dark side" Kuroko told to you. "Yes, love can be cruel. But it's beautiful too. It's something what is full of hope, happiness and, well, love. Don't say you don't need love. Everyone needs it. And if you don't need love then it means you don't need me. Because I love you." Kuroko whispered last words and hugged you from back.

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

_**So when they say they don't believe**_

**_I hope that they see you in me_**


	6. Hyuuga

.

**Trolling ~ Hyuuga Junpei**

* * *

"Oi Hyuuga! I found your Super Man boxers!" you ran out Hyuuga's room to kitchen where he was.  
You see, your mothers were very close and that is reason why they always left you two alone when they went somewhere. This time you were at Hyuuga's place.

"WHAT?!" his face was burning red. "Give them back! And how did you find them?!"  
You shook your head and ran outside. "If you want them back, CATCH ME!" you laughed hard.  
"(Y/N)! Give them back you little shit!" he ran after you.  
You showed your tongue to him and climbed to tree.  
"You want these?" you swung his boxers. "Too bad you don't get them, _Kiwi-senpai._"

(A/N: Like that nickname? XD)

"Don't you dare to call me that!" Yep, he was so pissed off.  
"Yes I dare and I will" you smirked. "But now you get your boxers back IF you tell who do you like."  
Hyuuga blushed again but this time over 50 shades of red.  
"I don't like anyone!" he shouted.  
"Yeah, right" you rolled your eyes. "Is it Riko? Or could it be Kioyshi? Oh my fucking God, I could imagine that. Hehe little yaoi. And on your wedding with Kioyshi you will definetly wear wedding dress."  
You laughed so hard that you fell from tree. Luckily Hyuuga caught you in time. He took his boxers and put you to the ground.  
"Hey! Not fair!" you shouted and jumped up.  
"Why do you even want to know?" Hyuuga asked.  
"Without reason" you mumbled.  
Hyuuga turned and headed back to inside.  
"My answer is ...You..." he quickly went inside and locked the door. (mean senpai..)  
"..." you just stared the door until you realized what he just said. "WAIT! WHAT?!"

* * *

Kiwi-senpai is mean tsundere.

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	7. Yandere Kise

.

**Punishment ~ Yandere!Kise Ryouta**

* * *

After school day is hard to find empty classroom.  
Luckily the first class what you saw was empty. Sighing you put books to the table and started reading.  
You didn't have good grades. Actually you were worst in your class. And all because your model job, which stole all your time.  
Only way to learn something was stay after school and study alone.  
You put some music to play.

After fifteen minutes familiar melody caught your attention.  
"_Come and break me off__  
__Come and take me on__  
__Come and break me off__  
__Come and take me on_"  
You identify the song immediately. **Innocent High by Blood On The Dance Floor**  
You blushed lightly and giggled as song continued.  
"_Don't need Detention, I'm the snitch; After school make me your bitch__  
__In the hall, flash your tits; Behind the desk, suck my dick__  
__Today's lesson plan: it's how to give a rim job__  
__Bury my face in your ass and beat me til your cock throbs_  
S_eesaw, Seesaw, Slide my face up and down_  
_On the desk, By lockers, Fuck me on the playground__  
__I'll make time to get my A from a D__  
__I missed class for this now motherfucking rape me_"  
Before you even realized you sang along.  
"_Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest_  
_Ring the school bell, It's time for recess__  
__Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+__  
__Take off my pants and make me start to bust__  
__Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore__  
__I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard__  
__Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, keep me after class_  
_I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass_"  
While you sang a certain blonde has come to class. You didn't notice him until he started sang.  
**"I've been a bad little boy and I need to be punished****  
****Will you slap me, Tap me, Pull my hair and make me scream "uh!"****  
****As a matter of fact, Will you jump me in attack?****  
****Will you fuck my til I bleed, Give me what I fucking need"**  
You yelped and turned head towards Kise.  
"K-Kise-kun, I didn't noticed you" you shuttered.  
**"Aww, that makes me sad (Y/N)cchi" **Kise pouted. Then he smirked.  
**"I didn't know that (Y/N)cchi likes this kinda music."**  
"W-well, I-I sometimes enjoy listening BOTDF" your blush deepened.  
**"I never realized that (Y/N)cchi can be so naughty girl" **Kise chuckled.  
He came close to you. You took a step back and your back met the wall.  
Kise's hands blocked your escape routes. His head came really close to yours.  
**"Do you know what I like to do to naughty girls?" **he huskily whispered. You just shook your head.  
**"I like to punish them."**  
Kise kissed you passionately. He liked your bottom lip but you didn't let him in. Quickly Kise pinched your arm and you winced. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue in. He rubbed his wet muscle against yours and made you moan. Smirking he parted away.  
**"You're mine now, okay?"**  
You nodded.  
**"Good girl (Y/N)cchi." **He chuckled and kissed you again.

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	8. Yandere Brother Himuro

.

**M-I-N-E ~ Yandere!Brother!Himuro Tatsuya**

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes. Your head hurt like thousands nails was going through.  
Getting your brain to work, you slowly realized you were tied up to sitting. But the thing what scared you more was that you were on you basement.

"Oh, you're finally awake" you heard familiar voice.  
"O-onii-san? What's going on?" you managed choke out.  
"You know, I'm disappointed to you" his voice wasn't normal. In his voice was something really creepy.  
"What do yo-" Pain cut you off. Tatsuya, your own big brother, just slapped you.  
"Did you think I wouldn't know? I saw you with him. I saw you with Taiga." He slapped you again and a single tear run down your cheek.  
"All this time you had met with him behind my back. Going all lovey dovey with him. Tell me how long did your so called relationship go?"  
"Tatsuya! I don't get you! I'm sorry that I didn't told you but-"  
"I **saw** him kissing you. I **saw** him touching you. I **saw** how he looked at you!"  
"Tatsuya! Listen at me!" you shouted. "I haven't had sex with Taiga! I don't get you! You aren't acting like normally!"  
Dark chuckle escaped from your brother's lips. "I know that I'm not normal. You see, I have many fangirls but still I chose my little sister. It's not normal love siblings like I love you. But you are blood related to me. You understand me. You truly are the one who could ever understand me. Cause you are like me. Right, (Y/N)?"  
"Tatsuya? What are you talking about? Please stop this" your eyes widened 'cause his next words.  
"Cute, poor little (Y/N). Always so innocent. That is one thing why I love you. Because I know that I'm your onii-san and it's my duty to keep you safe" he smirked. "But it's also my duty to make you realize what is forbidden."  
New, sharp pain traveled around you as Tatsuya cut your stomach.  
"M" he whispered to your ear as he draw a knife around your flesh. "I-N-E."  
As you saw the blood, your vision became blurry. "Onii-san..." you wanted the real Tatsuya come back. You wanted your onii-san to save you.  
"Hmm.. You can't pass out yet. We are just starting" he chuckled.  
"I'm so happy that Taiga didn't do 'it' to you." He smirked before continued torturing you.

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

**_So when they say that they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	9. Imayoshi

.

**Your Heart ~ Imayoshi Shoichi**

* * *

You were date with your boyfriend Imayoshi Shoichi. School had ended couple days ago, which meant next semester will be your last in Touou and your Imayoshi will leave to college. But it also meant that this will be your last date with him.  
"You know everyone is going to miss all of third years" you suddenly pointed out.  
"They would be fools if they wouldn't miss us" Imayoshi smirked and made you laugh.  
"Yeah, but seriously Sho-kun. Everything will be so different without you and Susa-senpai."  
Imayoshi raised his eyebrow. "Without me _and_ Susa?"  
"Okay, dammit. Without YOU!" you blushed. "To be honest I hoped that this day wouldn't ever come."  
Imayoshi chuckled and pecked your cheek. "You really are tsundere~"  
You glared him but melted to smile.  
"Here" Quickly Imayoshi gave you little box. You looked at it, puzzled. Then you looked at your smirking boyfriend and opened the box.  
Inside of it was beautiful heart shaped silver medallion. You took it carefully and opened lock of it. Inside of it, on left side, was picture of you sitting Imayoshi's lap and smiling like an idiot. On right side were text: The story has just begun  
Tears of happiness rolled down of your face.  
"Let me help" Imayoshi took the medallion and wrapped the chain of the necklace around your neck. After he locked the lock he wiped your tears away.  
"I-It's so beautiful Sho-kun" you smiled. "Thank you. But I don't have anything to you..."  
"Are you sure?" he chuckled. "I already got something from you. Your heart, that's it."

* * *

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	10. Yandere Kuroko

.

**My Fucked Up Fairy Tale ~ Yandere!Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

**A/n: **_˚Your thoughts˚_

* * *

Stalker? It's really harsh when you say so. I only watch over my love.  
Killer? Same thing. I do it because, I don't want anyone else to have her.  
So, I warn you. Touch my precious doll and I will kill you.

I glared his cold, lifeless corpse as I continued digging whole to the corpse.  
"You know, this is your own fault Kagami-kun" I scoffed. "If you only would have stay away from her."  
I jumped up from the grave and kicked him in. What a bloody mess he was now. It made me want to laugh. I _let_ him be my light. I agreed to be one with shadows again. And here we were.  
"Ah, that doesn't matter anymore" I chuckled darkly. "I found my true light anyway."  
With that I started drop dust on him, burring him to the grave yard.  
"Stay away from (Name)."

I spend night with her again. Too bad that she doesn't know of my night-time visits.  
Well, I left one of my notes under her pillow. I hope she notices it. I hope that she will keep it.

_˚I found one of those notes again. At first I thought they were very sweet and didn't bother to think where they came. My sister probably helped this "Secret Admirer" of mine._  
_But now my sister is gone. She was the first victim of serial killer, who was still free in our town._  
_Many of my friends were his victims. Kagami Taiga, the boy who asked me out little while ago, was his newest victim. God, why it can't stop already? This is pure hell._  
_Everyone who is important to me died one by one. Who is next? Riko-san? Akashi-kun? Or Kuroko?_  
_I don't want to lose them. Specially Kuroko is important to me. He was there always when I needed him._  
_But then again these notes. They just keep appearing under my pillow. And they keep getting creepier and creepier._  
_"__(Name) my love, I wouldn't ever hurt you. So, why don't you see me? It makes me want to hold you down and eat you slowly. I love, but you just don't see me. Please, accept my feelings. Before I-"_  
_It ended there. This sick note.˚_

"(Name) my love, why are you running?" I asked as I followed her.  
"STAY AWAY!" she screamed.  
I grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her closer to me. "Now, why would I do that?"  
"Y-you killed them" she trembled. "You killed our FRIENDS!"  
I laughed darkly. "I did it for your sake. I don't want anyone else to get you, touch you nor see you."  
Her eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand away. "You sick son of bitch!"  
I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip. "Shut up!"  
Without realizing, I slapped her hard to face.  
"You better behave. You are mine. Like it or not."  
"I'll never be your bastard" she hissed while holding her cheek.  
I sighed. "I didn't want to do this but you don't leave any choice."  
"What-"  
I knocked her off. Now, I just have to take her to place where anyone can't find us.  
**_"_****_Welcome to my fucked up fairy tale. You will have the role of princess. And I will be the villain, who won this time."_**

* * *

**A/n: Request from Quotev**

**Request open! Coming next: Midorima x reader, Izuki x reader**

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**

* * *

**_So when they say they don't believe  
I hope that they see you in me_**


	11. Kuroko (2)

It was late fall, so of course it was raining. And of course, when it was raining (Name) just had to have forgotten her umbrella.  
Pouting slightly, the (h/c) haired girl leaned to pile, which supported the cote front of school.  
She couldn't help it; she had to wait until the rain would stop. But it was going to take hours!

"(Name)-san?" The girl heard familiar voice and turned towards light blue haired boy.

"Kuroko-kun." (Name) nodded to him.

"Why haven't you gone home yet, (Name)-san?" The shadow wondered as he looked at the manager of Seirin's basketball club.

"Oh, you see, I kinda forgot my umbrella." (Name) chuckled awkwardly.  
Kuroko walked next to her and opened his umbrella.

"I can walk you to home, if you want" Kuroko offered.

"Really? That'd be great! Thank you Kuroko-kun." (Name) smiled.

Kuroko nodded and raised the umbrella above their heads, before both of them stepped into the rain and started heading towards (Name)'s home.

* * *

**Request (which is crappy and took too long time to make ^^" )**


	12. Akashi

Akashi admited it.  
He never felt a real love.  
Not from his mother.  
Not from his father.  
Not from anyone.

He also admitted that he wanted to feel loved and be able to love back.

But it was impossible with these humans.

"These" humans weren't able to love him.

Still he has something, what he loved. What was _his_. Or in his mind it wasn't "what", it was "who". "She". His old, human-sized ball-jointed doll.  
Akashi's father ordered to to him when he turned 10.  
Since then it has been Akashi's treasure.  
Something, what he could love.  
Something, what would love him back. If only the doll would be alive.

Akashi opened a wooden closet on his bedroom.  
Behind the door was sitting, like said, the ball-jointed doll with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes without the sparkle of life on them. She was dressed in (f/c) tudor style dress, making her look elegant.  
Akashi chuckled lowly.  
"Hello, (Name) dear. How was your day?"  
Without waiting reply, Akashi lifted (Name) up and placed her to sit to chair.  
Akashi made sure that (Name) was sitting elegantly before he sat opposite side of the table between them.

Akashi sighed softly and looked at his doll. (Name) was so beautiful, much better than every other creature.  
"How much would it cost to give you a soul?" Akashi mumbled.

Surely it sounded impossible. It must be impossible.  
But not for Akashi Seijuuro.  
He would defiantly be the one who would figure out how to do it.

For (Name)'s sake.  
For love's sake.  
For _himself_.

* * *

I hope request likes this :3

So yeah, I was going to write Kagami's oneshot at first but never got good idea, got mad to it and wrote this last night.

And yep this is weird...


End file.
